C'est quoi, un sentiment ?
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Une question bête. Une question idiote, qui ne l’aidera pas dans son travail. Une question stupide, qui ne sert à rien. Une question à propos d’un mot qui a disparu de son vocabulaire. Une question qu’il se pose, malgré tout. …C’est quoi, un sentiment ?


Auteur : Natanael, qui balance encore un truc bizarre sorti tout droit de son cerveau étrangement formé…

Disclaimer : Persos et monde made in Namco. Not in Nat. ^^' oui, je sais, vanne pourrie. C'est bon, je sors. Je crois que ça vaut mieux pout tout le monde. -.-'

Spoiler : Un tout petit peu. Tout petit, petit, petit peu. …En fait, y'a que ça.

Résumé : Une question bête. Une question idiote, qui ne l'aidera pas dans son travail. Une question stupide, qui ne sert à rien. Une question à propos d'un mot qui a depuis longtemps disparu de son vocabulaire. Une question qu'il se pose, malgré tout. …C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

**----------------------------------------------------**

*****

**C'est quoi, un sentiment ?**

*****

**----------------------------------------------------**

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Une question bête. Une question stupide, qui ne fera pas avancer son rapport sur la ferme de Palmacosta, qui ne permettra pas à Martel de revenir. Une question idiote, qui ne sert à rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était posé cette question. Le séraphin l'écarta de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur le rapport qu'il devait fournir au seigneur Yggdrasill pour le lendemain.

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Encore cette question. Cette fichue question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et qui l'empêchait de travailler correctement. L'homme aux cheveux auburn reposa son stylet et la tablette sur laquelle il rédigeait son rapport. L'écran de la tablette s'éteignit comme il la mettait en veille. Inutile de la décharger. Cela ne ferait que mettre le seigneur Yggdrasill en colère.

Colère. Est-ce un sentiment ?

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Assis à son bureau, Kratos réfléchissait. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de se poser une question aussi idiote ? Elle ne l'aiderait pas dans son travail. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'y penser ? D'y réfléchir ? Sentiment… Ce mot lui semblait familier. L'Humain avait l'impression que ce mot remuait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose enfoui depuis des millénaires dans le néant qui habitait son cœur. Quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, qui luttait pour revenir. Le séraphin secoua la tête. Quelque chose qui ne sert à rien, puisqu'il s'en passait depuis bientôt quatre mille ans. Mais pourtant, ce quelque chose lui manquait. Il le sentait.

Sentir. Est-ce qu'on sent un sentiment ? Non, on le ressent. Kratos le savait. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment ni pourquoi, mais il le savait.

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Et toujours cette petite question qui revient, comme une chanson énervante. Le séraphin ralluma sa tablette et saisit son stylet. Il referma la fenêtre sur laquelle il écrivait son rapport et en ouvrit une autre. Il y nota tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis il les relut. Travail. Seigneur Yggdrasill. Rapport. Graine suprême. Elu du mana. Sceaux. Résurrection de Martel. Prophétie. Désians. Combattre. Tous ces mots lui parurent soudain désespérément vides de sens. Il manquait quelque chose. Ce même quelque chose qui lui manquait à lui, et qu'il sentait se battre dans ses ténèbres. Les ténèbres qu'on avait jetées sur son cœur et sur son esprit, qui lui mettaient des œillères et l'empêchaient de regarder autre chose que ce qu'Yggdrasill voulait qu'il regarde.

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Alors Kratos brisa ses œillères. Il reposa son stylet et sa tablette, se leva, et regarda autour de lui. Son regard grenat fit le tour de la pièce qu'il appelait sa chambre. Il y avait un lit, impeccablement fait puisqu'il ne servait jamais. Il y avait une bibliothèque, une table de nuit, plusieurs lampes qui dégageaient une lumière bleutée, un bureau avec sa chaise, un fauteuil. Il ne touchait qu'au bureau, mais il n'y avait ni poussière ni toile d'araignée nulle part. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a ni poussière ni araignée sur Derris-Kharlan. La pièce était impersonnelle et froide. Elle glaça le sang du séraphin, l'étouffa.

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Pour échapper à l'atmosphère figée de la chambre, Kratos s'approcha d'une fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il faisait nuit. Il fait toujours nuit sur Derris-Kharlan. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus de la planète violette. En les voyant, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se souvint qu'il avait l'habitude de les regarder, avant. Il s'accouda au bord de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation des astres étincelants. Une douce lumière en émanait, tellement plus agréable que l'éclairage de Derris-Kharlan… Kratos ferma les yeux, imaginant qu'un vent léger caressait son visage, comme avant. Il ne le sentait pas encore, mais peu importait. Il le sentirait bientôt. Il le savait. Le quelque chose perdu en lui le lui hurlait.

C'était quoi, ce quelque chose ?

C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

Le séraphin rouvrit les yeux. Là-haut, les étoiles paraissaient lui sourire, le féliciter de sa liberté retrouvée. Un calme étrange l'envahi, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressentit depuis très longtemps. Un calme étrange, et une sensation de satisfaction qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Comme cela s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ce n'était pas du bonheur, mais… Heureux. C'était cela. Il se sentait heureux. De pouvoir à nouveau regarder le monde avec ses yeux à lui. Heureux. D'avoir pris conscience de l'enténèbrement de son cœur et de commencer à lutter pour retrouver sa clarté d'avant. Heureux. De ne pas faire ce rapport idiot qui ne servait à rien.

Heureux. Est-ce que c'est un sentiment ?

Peut-être.

L'homme aux yeux grenats sourit comme il sentit une légère brise glisser sur sa peau, agiter doucement ses cheveux. Il venait de retrouver le nom de ce qu'il manquait sur Derris-Kharlan, de ce qui se battait en lui contre le poison d'Yggdrasill. Ce qui l'avait poussé, quatre mille ans plus tôt, à lutter pour arrêter la guerre, pour faire cesser ce massacre inutile. Son humanité. C'était cela qui lui manquait. C'était cela qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve. Par ses perceptions et ses sentiments.

…C'est quoi, un sentiment ?

**----------------------------------------------------**

Not the end

*

But the beginning

**

Angels never die

***

Continue eternally

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
